


Here With Me

by xsilverwolfx



Series: Obey Me [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverwolfx/pseuds/xsilverwolfx
Summary: I started playing this game and I absolutely love it and all the brothers.  So I decided to make random one-shots with the brothers paired up with the Reader or MC.  But I am using (Y/N) which is your name instead of MC as the initials.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666495
Comments: 4
Kudos: 329
Collections: Obey Me





	1. Here With Me

“Oi, human wake up!”

I feel someone shaking my shoulder trying to wake me up. Groaning I look up and see Mammon fully dressed, and with an annoyed look on his face.Rubbing my eyes I glance over at the clock on the nightstand and it reads 7:37 AM.

“Mammon…why~?” I drawl.

“Come on we are going shopping and I don’t want to be late.”

I make no indication I am moving from my spot under the covers, especially on a Saturday!

“Late for what?It’s Saturday Mammon.”

“Pfft I know that!I’m not stupid unlike what the others think!”

“Okay, but why so early Mammon?”

“Majolish is releasing a new line of gold leather jackets, remember?We need to get there early before anyone else does and buy up the whole rack!The Great Mammon needs a gold jacket!”

“Mammon,” I lean up letting the blanket pool at my waist.“Can’t we go a little later, it’s Saturday and I really would like some sleep.Midterms were a killer this week.”

“Which is why we need to go out and have some fun, possibly all day!” He takes a breath before fiddling with his pockets.“Away from the others.”

“What was that last part?” I raise a brow while yawning.

“I said that I, the Great Mammon, will buy you a little something if you come.But ya gotta hurry, so come on get dressed!”

Mammon goes over to my dresser and opens a few drawers to toss me some clothes.

“H-hey don’t go through my stuff!”

“I’m not, just get dressed will ya!” he claps his hand to get me to go faster.

“Alright alright, I’m up now.Just relax for a minute and I’ll get ready.”

“Can ya hurry it up, we ain’t got all day to wait on you to put makeup on!”

“Hey, I’m not as bad as Asmo.”

“Thank Diavolo for that!”

Grabbing my clothes I walk into the en-suite bathroom to do my morning routine and get dressed while Mammon waits in my room.Honestly, his confidence sometimes can be a real pain, but then again he makes life interesting because I can never predict what he’s up to next.Though sometimes he gets us into trouble with Lucifer, and I don’t like to really disappoint the eldest brother; you never know if he’s joking or serious about the type of punishment he deals, especially to Mammon.

“Hey!Don’t make me come in there!We gotta go!”

“I’m coming!”

Putting away my toothbrush, I cart my fingers through my hair then exit the bathroom.Mammon is sitting on the end of my bed messing with his D.D.D.He notices me enter then nodswhile standing up.He then walks over to my closet and pulls out a light jacket handing it to me.

“It’s kinda cold so, I suggest ya wear it.If you get sick I’m not taking care of ya!”

“Okay Mammon,” I chuckle.“Can we at least grab something from the table on the way out?”

“Must you?”

“Mammon I will go right back to bed—”

“Okay okay, we’ll grab something to go.”

Mammon ushers me downstairs towards the kitchen, he almost pushes me through the door and I bump into a hard chest.Beel regains his footing while balancing the bowl of custard he was eating.

“Hey whas de ipea?”

“Sorry Beel, Mammon is rushing me.I didn’t mean to run into you.”

“Oi it’s not my fault ya didn’t watch where you were going.”

“Mammon, just shut up,” Beel swallows his custard.“(Y/N), can you help me with something later?”

“Sure, I don’t mind.”

“Oi, oi, **I’m** hanging out with the human today so back off Beel!Don’t try to hog her!”

“She can help me later Mammon, calm down,” Beel squints.

Mammon growls under his breath, so I place a hand on his arm to calm him down.

“Mammon that’s enough.Come on, it looks like Beel ate the quick snacks so let’s get something while we are out.”

“Sounds good to me, let’s go!”

Mammon grabs my wrist and nearly drags me out of the House of Lamentation as quickly as he could as if to avoid anyone else.Once we make it down the street he releases his hold on my wrist and we fall into a comfortable walk.Honestly, it’s kind’ve adorable how Mammon tries to act like he doesn’t care about anyone, especially me, but in truth he does like to hang out with me and I enjoy his company as well.

Eventually we arrive into town and he leads us over to Majolish first and gets in line for the jacket; actually we are the first ones there and we just start the line.The sound of my stomach growling loudly alerts Mammon and I blush from embarrassment at how loud it was.

“For a sec, I thought Beel followed us,” Mammon laughs.

I softly smack his arm.

“It’s not funny, we came straight here without getting breakfast.”

Tapping his chin, Mammon looks around then places a hand on my shoulder.

“Wait here, and don’t move from this spot.I mean it, we need to be the first ones in, so stay here.”

“I’m not a dog Mammon,” I pout at him while crossing my arms.

“I know, you just have a cute pouty face for a human,” he smirks.“I’ll be right back.”

Mammon walks off before I can say anything else.Leaning against the wall next to the store, I mull around in my head the fact that Mammon just called me cute.Honestly, his passive aggressiveness to spend time with me gives me a slice of hope that he likes me, but it’s annoying at times too because there are times he doesn’t know what he says and he comes off as rude.I’ve gotten used to it over time, but I really like Mammon and I wish he would just stop sending me mixed signals.

“Yo turn that frown upside down human!” Mammon returns.“I’ve returned with breakfast that I bought, praise me!”

“Oh Great Mammon, thank you for delivering me from hunger,” I laugh at myself.“Now what did you get me?”

“Easy, ya don’t have’ta snatch the bag from me!”

“You snatched me out of bed, I’m snatching the food.”

“Ya need to eat quick they are about to open.”

“But I’m hungry and I don’t want to get sick.”

“You’ll be fine.”

Rolling my eyes I grab the breakfast sandwich he bought for me and dig in.With my stomach growling almost as loud as Beelzebub’s, this tasted like the best sandwich I’ve ever had.Mammon’s eyes were watching me as I munch on the warm breakfast.

“What?” I blink.

Instead of speaking he reaches over and wipes a few crumbs from the corner of my mouth then licks the crumbs off his thumb.The action makes me blush heavily under his gaze, we are so close that I could grab his shirt and kiss him like I would want to, but I lack the courage to.

“What’s with that look?” he gets closer to my face.

“N-nothing,” I shake my head while finishing my sandwich.“I’m ready when you are.”

I toss the empty bag in a nearby trashcan and right as the owner flips the sign to open Mammon grabs my hand and pulls me inside along with him.It’s comical really, watching a demon drag a human around a boutique looking for the most expensive and stylish clothes.The outfits he was picking out suited the Avatar of Greed perfectly he should have been modeling them on a catwalk.

“Be honest, I look awesome in this jacket!”

“I can’t deny it looks good on you, but you don’t need the whole rack Mammon.One jacket is enough.”

“I am so insulted,” he feigns hurt.“It’s like you don’t know me at all human!”

“Oh forgive my insolence Great Mammon,” I laugh at him.“I just think Goldie needs a break before you get hung up by Lucifer again for maxing the card out.”

He physically shivers from the memory of being strung up the last time.I had to get creative in order to get him down since he was hanging for over a day.

“Alright, I’ll get all these.Let’s roll human!”

Human…that’s what he’s been calling me all day.Mammon hasn’t said my name at all and now I’m starting to get irritated with it.

“Oi, why are ya takin’ so long?We got places ta be now move it.”

“You don’t have to be rude about it.”

“What was that?”

Sighing heavily I follow him towards the register so he can pay for his outfits.Nearby I spot a jewelry case so I walk over to look inside at the jewelry.The intricate designs of each piece was so different and yet so beautiful in this realm.One necklace caught my eye, it was gold with a victorian style frame around a white jewel, which reminds me of a certain white haired demon.

“What’cha lookin’ at?”

“Just something.”

“Hm, well come on human we got other things to do.”

My chest tightens at hearing him call me ‘human’ again, almost like it disgusts him.Mammon places his hand on my shoulder to guide me out of the store but I abruptly shove him off and power walk out of the store.

“Hey wait up!Where are ya goin’?”

“Leave me alone.”

“What’s yer problem?!”

“I’m going home just get away from me!”

“What did I do?”

Ignoring his various questions I push through the crowd and follow the path all the way back to the House of Lamentation.

***

I enter the house in haste trying to get to my room without being spotted by the others.Unfortunately, in this house, nothing goes unnoticed and I nearly run into Satan while heading towards the stairs.

“(Y/N), what’s the matter?” Satan notices me walk in.

“Nothing, I’m just tired.I’m going up to my room now.”

“Hey get back here!” Mammon yells while storming in the house.

Averting my eyes I try to make my way upstairs when he grabs my elbow but I wrench it out of his grip.

“Get away from me!”

“Not until you tell me what I did, human!”

Whipping around I get in his face.

“Stop calling me HUMAN!I have a name, and I thought we were close enough to be done with these petty titles!I know what I am and since it BOTHERS you so much, you’re in luck because I’m leaving in a month!So let’s do ourselves a favor and stay away from each other **demon**!”

Mammon looks taken aback as I turn on my heel, rush to my room, and slam the door.The next thing I hear is a very loud thump.

“You idiot!”

“Ow!Jeez, ya didn’t have to hit me that hard dude!”

“I should hit you harder!”

“What’s going on in here?!” Lucifer enters from the living room.“Mammon, I should have known.”

“Jeez, it’s not my fault,” Mammon crosses his arms.

“Obviously it is if (Y/N) is yelling and screaming at you,” Satan adds. 

“(Y/N) screamed at Mammon?” Lucifer asks shockingly.“She never yells.”

“What happened today?”

“W-we were just shopping today…I called her human like I normally do, I don’t know why she got all pissed off about it.”

A fearsome aura surrounds Lucifer as he advances on Mammon.

“You have crossed a line Mammon, and you are going to make it up to (Y/N).”

“Wha-what are you doing?!Wait Lucifer don’t!”

***

Curling up tighter in my cocoon of blankets I flip through my Netflix just binge watch random shows and anime that Levi put in my queue for me to watch.It was well past dinnertime, and I kind’ve regret not going to dinner because Beel was cooking tonight.What also sucks is that in my anger I didn’t go shopping like I wanted to buy everyone a gift.Maybe I’ll go tomorrow on my own time, without anyone. 

Since my embarrassing outburst word travelled quickly around the House of Lamentation and my D.D.D. has been blowing up from all the brothers.Though I feel good that they are even checking on me, but for now I just want to avoid everyone right now so I don’t break down in front of any of them 

God, why did Mammon have to emphasize on me being a human?I mean he called me that when I first got here, but when we all began to get along and settle in as friends he would only call me that occasionally as a joke.This time the term rolled off his tongue in disgust, like I didn’t mean anything, especially to him.Am I being too hard on him?Maybe I took it too far, I was just hurt because I really like Mammon and I wish I could tell him how I feel but I lack the courage to.

For the second time that day my stomach growls in hunger just thinking about Beel’s cooking.Groaning in defeat I reluctantly get up from my bed, wrap my blanket around myself and peek my head out my door.The coast is clear so I tiptoe down the hall and towards the kitchen.I don’t hear any movement so I’m assuming Beel has already taken his after-dinner snack or he has not come down yet.I hope it’s the latter so I can grab something before he gets it.

Paddling over to the fridge I open it up and there are no containers of leftovers.Well, usually when Beel cooks he’ll finish off pretty much everything.Besides the custard with his name on it, I’m not finding anything I really want.Pouting I shut the door and standing there is Mammon with his hands on his hips.His abrupt presence makes me take a step back as he startled me.

“Look don’t run away, can ya just give me a chance to explain?”

I eyeball him suspiciously but nod all the same.He sighs in relief then reaches his hand out and waits patiently for me to decide whether I want to take his hand or not.Taking a breath I place my hand in his, and allow him to lead me out of the kitchen and up towards his room.What I didn’t expect was to see that Mammon had two candles lit on his coffee table and there was a plate of food sitting in the middle.

“Don’t just stand there sit down and eat!The Great Mammon doesn’t make a candlelit dinner for just anybody!”

“Mammon I-I don’t…why—”

“Just sit down will ya!” he tries to hide his embarrassment.

Chuckling I sit down and take a bite of the food then readjust the blanket around my shoulders.Mammon, instead of taking a seat in front like he usually does, he sits down right next to me.

“About earlier,” he starts.“I…I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.Ya know, I’ve always called ya ‘human’, my ‘human’.I’m your first guy, the one who protects ya here, your best bud—”

“Then why did you treat me like I disgust you?”

“It wasn’t supposed to go like that it’s…” he scratched the back of his head nervously.“You’re leaving soon—not like it’s a big deal or anything but—I don’t know I kinda, maybe, I don’t like it.”

“Mammon—”

“Wait, I ain’t done!It’s not everyday that the Great Mammon is trying to be nice ta ya so pay attent—”

Cutting him off, I wrap my arms around his middle and bury my face in his chest.Mammon’s voice catches in his throat but he does return the hug wrapping his arms around my back.

“I’m going to miss you too Mammon.”

I feel him lean his head down to rest atop of mine, and tighten his grip on me.Somehow, this handsome idiot can always make me feel better even through all his stuttering.We get each other, we have that understanding relationship and I really don’t want to lose that; I don’t want to lose him.I hadn’t realized that a few tears escape my eyes as I bury my cheek into his chest taking in his warm scent.

“Mammon?”

“Hm?”

“Can I…can I try something?”

“I guess,” he shrugs.

Pulling back slightly, I hear him groan from the loss of contact and it gives me a slight bout of confidence to do what I’m about to do.His eyes widen when he sees the lingering tears dripping down my cheek but I cut him off when I lean forward and softly place my lips against his. 

“Hmph?!”

Mammon stills for a moment but does not pull away.With a shaky hand he brings it to the back of my head and brings me deeper into the kiss.I don’t hesitate to follow suit as I place my hands on his shoulders encouraging further contact.He then leans me back against the couch pressing closer into me and reaches for one of my hands then intertwines our fingers together.

We both pull away for air when Mammon then places another kiss to my forehead.

“Ya have no idea how long I’ve waited to do that.”

“Better late than never,” I mutter while squeezing his hand.“Mammon…I really like you.”

“You’re not just sayin’ that because I got all mushy earlier are ya?”

“No,” I shake my head.“Like you said, you’re my number one guy, and my best friend; I couldn’t help falling for you even though you got me into a lot of trouble.”

“Oi, not all of that was my fault!”

Chuckling I lean over and press my forehead to his trying to take in his scent and warmth in a more intimate motion.Mammon reaches around me to pull me into his lap and wrap his arms around me.

“(Y/N),” he tightens his grip.“I-I don’t want ya to go…not when ya tell me ya like me too.”

Smiling to myself I lean my head up and place a gentle kiss on his neck.

“I wish I could stay here, with everyone, with you.I don’t know if I can go back to the human world and pretend that none of this ever happened.”

“Can we just stay like this for awhile?” he asks.“Maybe the rest of the night, here with me?Tomorrow is another day we can figure things out.”

“I’d like that.”

For the rest of the night I finish the meal that Mammon made for me then we cuddle under the blankets on his bed his arms wrap around me tightly to keep me secure here, showing me that his arms are where I belong.


	2. Beautiful to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub x Chubby! Reader

Humming lightly I move the pan back and forth as I sauté the vegetables before I add the eggs.I was on cooking duty this morning for breakfast and I made sure to get up early because with Beel’s appetite I need to make enough food so he’s satisfied without stealing the other brothers’ meal.I learned that lesson after the first time I cooked for the brothers.

I am so focused on cooking that I don’t hear a certain red-head walk in nose in the air sniffing for food.Before I knew it a head rests itself on my shoulder startling me and causing me to blush in embarrassment.

“Smells good, can I have a taste?”

“N-no Beel, you have to wait like everyone else.”

“Nnn,” he pouts but doesn’t move from my shoulder.

“Uh, Beel I need to keep cooking.”

“But I want to watch.”

Thinking quickly I set the burner on simmer then reach up to poke his cheek.

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll give you a snack if you let me finish cooking and you can watch from the island.I would hate for you to get burned while near the stove.”

He groan slightly but then backs up and leans against the nearby island.I had been making some banana nut bread from left over bananas, and I think I can sacrifice one of them for Beel’s sake, if it keeps him away from the stove for the time being.I open the oven and pull out the three loaves and set them on a nearby rack.Taking a butter knife I loosen the bread up from the sides then flip it onto a plate.The steam is rising from the bread and the warm spices fill the air, reminding me of home.

Turning around I set the plate of banana nut bread in front of Beel and his amethyst eyes widen in adoration as his mouth opens and he’s about to start drooling.

“For me?”

“You can have this banana nut bread all to yourself if you can let me finish cooking.”

“You’re the best!”

He picks up the whole thing and take a massive bite.

“Careful it’s hot!”

My exclamation falls on deaf ears as Beel continues to munch on the banana nut bread, honestly this demon is a tank and has an iron stomach.Chuckling to myself I continue my cooking.I’ve learned over time the flavors each brother likes to eat so I made individual omelets for everyone.Spicy for Lucifer and Levi, sweet for Asmo and Belphie, salty for Satan and Mammon, and one of everything for Beel.

Finally after everything is finished and plated, I start bringing it out to the table and setting a plate for everyone.Lucifer, Satan, and Asmo are already seated sipping coffee while the others I have no idea where they are.

“Everything looks delicious (Y/N),” Lucifer compliments.

“Thank you,” I blush slightly.

“Oi, why are ya blushing at him?” Mammon walks in with his hands on his hips scowling at me.

“I’m not doing anything just calm down, breakfast is ready.”

“Mm, let’s dig in!” Beel takes his seat and rolls up his sleeves. 

He’s so adorable I almost can’t stand it.The remaining brothers make their way to the table and I turn to go towards the kitchen to clean up. 

“Are you not gonna eat with us?” Levi asks while removing his headphones.

“Hm?Nah, I’m okay.I’ve got to get to the dishes, I hope you all enjoy,” I smile while walking back to the kitchen.

I gather all the pots and pans then proceed to wash them in the sink.I kept myself busy so that I wouldn’t think about my growling stomach.Ugh, it’s hurting.Turning off the water I go over to the cupboard and pull out the detox tea that Asmo gave me and made a cup.He said that this tea will help me lose weight and control my cravings.It does do that, only for a bit. 

Living in a house of literally powerful, hot, and handsome demons I can’t help but feel intimidated at my appearance; even more so than I was in the human world.Especially when Asmo took me out to The Fall and basically ditched me when a couple of witches and succubi made snide comments about my weight.Asmo, a slave to his narcissism, pretended not to know me and walked off with the group of girls. 

I forgave him over time because I couldn’t be mad at the literal Avatar of Lust, that’s like telling Mammon to save his money.As if that will happen.Ever since, I’ve just been avoiding eating, only drinking tea and water, then sneaking at night to the indoor gym. 

Not only am I trying to not be insulted again, but I was hoping that just maybe Beel would like me if I looked better.I mean he even works out on a daily basis to keep up with his bottomless appetite often asking me to film him so he can make sure he’s doing his exercises correctly. 

I usually am comfortable in my own skin and body, but I guess when you care about someone you try to be appealing to them.It’s probably wrong, but I could at least try.

“Do you want some help?”

Jumping slightly I look behind me and Beel is standing there with his abundance of plates ready to be washed.

“Oh I’m okay Beel, I’m on kitchen duty this morning.”

“I know,” he sets the plates down then goes to grab a towel and starts to dry.“I’m offering.”

“Aren’t you and Belphie going out on the town?You don’t want to keep him waiting, he might sleep through the afternoon.”

“Do you want to come with us?”

“Me?I don’t want to intrude on your bro time.I might just relax before I have to go in for my shift at Hell’s Kitchen.”

Gro~~~~owl

There is a pregnant pause between us and my face burns bright red in embarrassment.Hiding my face, I increase the washing of the dishes so I can get out of the kitchen and go hide in my room.I hear a soft laugh from Beel which makes me even more embarrassed.

“If you’re hungry why don’t you eat?What you made for breakfast was delicious, especially the banana nut bread.”

“I’m not hungry Beel.”

“Why are you lying?”

“I’m not, don’t worry,” I try to offer a smile.“I’m fine.”

Beel doesn’t look convinced so he tilts his head to study my face.I avoid his gaze and finish up washing the dishes.When I turn back around Beel is standing there holding a slice of the banana nut bread towards my mouth.

“Say aah~”

“No I had some already thank you.”

Not taking no for an answer he pushes the piece towards my mouth and I seal my mouth tight.Beel gives me his famous puppy dog pout knowing that I couldn’t resist wanting to make him smile, so groaning to myself I open my mouth slightly and he places the bread against my lip.I take a small bite of the delicious desert and I savor it on my tongue just tasting it.My stomach flips in excitement as food is making its way into it, but I know I have to stop otherwise I’ll devour the whole loaf because I’m hungry.

Beel again presses the rest of the piece towards my lips and I try to turn away but he doesn’t give up.Again I open my mouth and he feeds me the remaining piece, then licks the crumbs off of his thumb.My face heats up with a heavy blush, Beel just fed me and somehow it made me feel full enough.

“Thanks Beel…uh you shouldn’t keep Belphie waiting.”

“Yeah,” he nods.“I guess I’ll see you later.I’ll bring back snacks, I want to eat some food with you.”

“Sure, sounds good.I’ll make sure to bring you home some hell-fire mushroom risotto.”

Beel wraps his arms around me in a tight hug.

“You’re the best (Y/N)!”

“I-it’s nothing…really.”

He lets go of me then walks out of the kitchen.As he disappears through the door, I feel my stomach wretch at not having enough to eat and it’s hurting so much I run over to the nearest bathroom and throw up the little food I consumed.Once I finish emptying my stomach I lean back against the wall to catch my breath and gain my bearings before I go back out and get ready to head to work.

***

“Order up!”

I gather up my plates and head over to the table.

“Okay, fire-roasted calf brains for you, backstabbing sandwich for you, and a mildew fish-head soup for you.Anything else I can get you gentleman?”

“Yeah pig on a spit would be nice,” the bearded demon says with a snicker.

“Uh, I can ask the chef—”

“No need to ask, you’re standing right here!” the blue demon laughs.

“I see,” I glare while turning around to walk away back towards the host station.“Welcome to Hell’s Kitchen—oh hi Luke, Simeon.What are you guys doing here?”

“Hi (Y/N),” Luke greets.“We just closed up at Majolish, and Simeon decided we should grab a late dinner.”

“Well, follow me and I’ll see you to your table.”

I lead them over to a corner table so they can be away from the obnoxious demons, and also so Luke won’t start making comments and get himself in trouble. 

“Here are your menu’s, can I get you anything to drink?”

“Iced tea for me please,” Simeon smiles.

“Apple cider for me.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back.”

I go and fix the drinks for my friends while the three demons are getting louder and more obnoxious.

“Dezzy, should I call for backup with those three?”

“Nah, just get ‘em the check.Oh, give them this.”

Dezzy hands me a small pastry while winking at me, and I smirk to myself, he only gives this to rowdy customers who cause trouble. 

“Here is your check, no rush.And I hope you like this devil-fruit tart, compliments of the chef.”

“What?You’re not dessert,” the red demon snickers pervertedly.

“Not in Heaven or Hell.”

Shaking my head I go and serve Simeon and Luke, then take their orders.Smiling at the angels I go and submit their orders to Dezzy, just as the three demons start fussing.Smirking to myself I can hear them whining and groaning at how their stomachs don’t feel so good, when suddenly the bearded one runs as fast as he can to the bathroom.In the kitchen I could hear Dezzy give a hearty laugh as he cooks while watching the scene in the dining room.

“Serve’s ‘em right,” he winks at me.

It’s good to know that not all demons in Devildom are just out to eat my soul, Dezzy is proof of that.I go to the angels’ table and refill their drinks.

“What was all that about?” Simeon asks.

“Oh nothing at all.”

“You look devious,” Luke comments while taking a sip of cider, “you’ve been taking after those brothers too much.”

“Now Luke, don’t be rude.”

***

After cleaning up and closing shop Dezzy gave me my paycheck, the hellfire risotto, then I start to make my way home.Mammon showed me the ways to take the back alleys if I ever needed to get back to the House of Lamentation without an escort.Turning the corner around the restaurant, I run into the same three demons from earlier.Halting in my tracks I try to turn around and back track but I feel a tug on my wrist.

“Where you think you’re going human?” the red one sneers.

“We know what ya did to us!”

“I-I didn’t do anything!Please let me go!”

“Not in this lifetime girly.”

“B-By power of the pact I summon thee—GAH!”

The bearded demon slams my head into the wall causing me to black out before I could summon one of the brothers.

“Heheh, let’s eat her now.”

“Nah, we will cool her off first.Then eat her alive.”

“B…Beel…”

***

“Has anyone seen (Y/N)?” Beel asks.

“*Yawn* Nope,” Belphie stretches.

“Not recently,” Satan answers while taking his turn in chess.“Wasn’t she working late tonight at Hell’s Kitchen?”

“Indeed, Mammon was supposed to pick her up,” Lucifer moves his knight.

“I don’t feel right about this,” Beel places a hand over his stomach.“I feel sick, and earlier I thought I heard her voice.”

“Yo, (Y/N)’s shift ended about two hours ago,” Mammon steps through the door.“Anyone seen her?”

“I thought you were supposed to pick her up!” Beel exclaims.

“Oi, I tried to but she wasn’t there!I taught her how to use the backroads to get home if she ever needed to.”

“The backroads are you crazy!” Beel lifts Mammon up by his shirt.“Any demon could be back there waiting to steal her soul!”

“B-Beel let go!”

“Beelzebub, let him go!” Lucifer orders.

“But he—”

“I will deal with Mammon personally, you go and find (Y/N).”

“I’ll go with you,” Belphie pats Beel’s shoulder.

Beel nods while rushing out the door with Belphie treading behind.

***

“Nn…nnn…”

Moving slightly I could feel that my body is stiff, and cold.Breathing out, I could see my breath and I shiver as I look around through blurry vision.Rows of large carcasses of animals hang by meat hooks, some that were swaying make a creaking sound.I was locked in some kind of refrigerator; it looks like the butcher shop.

Groaning, I push myself up and touch my aching head feeling dried blood on my temple.How long have I been down here?I try to speak but it comes out as a hoarse whisper.No, those demons jumped me then threw me in here.Struggling on woozy legs I stand up and approach the metal door and try to pull at the handle.Of course it’s locked.

“D-d-damn d-d-d-d-demons,” I curse lowly.

Shivering immensely I drop back down to the floor and curl into a ball to try and preserve my body heat.Those demons are probably waiting outside for me to die of hypothermia and devour me and my soul.

“B-B-Beel,” I shiver.“Help m-m-m-me…”

***

Beel was on the hunt, his nose in the air sniffing for (Y/N)’s sweet cherry blossom body spray. 

“Slow down Beel,” Belphie huffs.

“No!Something is not right, I can feel it.”

_“B-B-Beel…help m-m-m-me…”_

“Belphie, did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“That voice, (Y/N)’s voice!”

“Beel no one is around.”

“Shh!”

Beel extends his hearing and he could hear the baritone laughs of nearby demons.As he walks closer he could also smell the scent of Hell-Fire Mushroom Risotto.(Y/N) was here.

“Which end should we start first?”

“Don’t care, as soon as she’s near death we will take her out and devour her!”

“Don’t be too brash, we don’t want any of those pesky brothers to find out about their missing cow.”

“Find out what?” Beel growls while shifting into his demon form.

“B-Beelzebub!And Belphagor!”

“Uh oh,” the red demon cowers.

“What are ya doin’ here man?”

“Where is (Y/N)?” his eyes burn like fire.

“(Y/N)?Who’s (Y/N)?”

Having heard enough Beel bomb rushes the demons, easily overpowering two of them lodging them into the nearby brick wall.The other one tries to scurry away but is blocked by Belphie allowing Beel to grab hold of the demon and smash his face into the wall multiple times before pinning him to the ground.

“ **Where is (Y/N)**?!”

“M-m-meat cellar.”

With one last slam to the ground Beel rushes down the alleyway towards the metal door leading to the butcher’s shop.Gripping onto the door’s frame with both hands Beel rips the door off the hinges. 

“(Y/N)!”

Beel drops to his knees to grab me and bring me close into his chest.

“(Y/N) wake up!Please wake up!”

“B…B-Beel…”

“I’m gonna take you home (Y/N).I’ve got you.”

***

“How is she?” Belphie asks.

“She’s awake,” Beel answers.“I’m going to get her to try and eat to gain her strength back.”

“Good idea, I’ll keep Mammon at bay you just get her better.”

Knock knock

“Hm…” I poke my head out from beneath the comforter.“C-come in.”

Beel walks in with a platter and I could smell the chicken noodle soup.Beel cooked because I can smell the multiple spices.

“I brought you some food.”

Shivering underneath the blankets I curl up to try and gain warmth also while trying to avoid the delicious smelling food my stomach craves.Beel sets the tray down on the nightstand while taking a seat on the bed.He reaches over and feels my forehead.

“You’re still warm.You should eat some soup, Lucifer told me it would help you get better.Can you sit up?”

“I’m not hungry.”

Beel falls silent for a moment before he sighs heavily.

“Why are you starving yourself?”

“Huh?”

“I’m not clueless (Y/N), I know you are not eating.I thought maybe it was when Mammon cooked dinner last week, and I understand that.But then you never showed up for meals, you exhaust yourself throughout the day, only running on water.I just don’t know why?”

“I-I…”

Beel reaches for my hand that’s gripping the blanket.

“Please don’t lie to me.”

Those amethyst puppy dog eyes stare at me with intensity, he looks almost hurt, and sad.After everything Beel went through to find me and save me, I owe him an explanation.Sitting myself up while still holding his hand, I sigh then decide to tell him everything.From how I felt about living with them, to the incident with Asmo, the unhealthy diet, the attack.The more I speak about the situation, the more tears flow down my face.I can’t hold in my insecurities anymore and I break down in front of Beel, but he does not let go of my hand or leave.Instead I feel his grip tighten and he yanks me into his large chest.His arms round my frame holding me tightly to him.

“Beel…?What are you—”

“You’re pretty…no you’re beautiful.”

“How can you say that?”

“Because you are.”

“But I’m not like all of you, so perfect, so fit.”

Suddenly I feel myself being lifted into his lap, my back resting against his chest and his arms wrap around my middle.He squeezes me tightly while leaning his head into my shoulder.

“Beel I’m too heavy—”

“No you’re not,” he nuzzle my cheek causing me to blush heavily.“You’re soft, and warm.Like those cinnamon rolls you make for me.”

“Did you have to really say that…”

“(Y/N)…” he places a soft kiss to my cheek.“I like you just the way you are.And I don’t like to see you hurt yourself like this.”

By this time my face is on fire, despite the chill I still feel in my body.Beel just kissed my cheek, told me I’m beautiful, and is now wrapping his arms tighter around my pudgy middle.

“Please, don’t starve yourself anymore.If you do, then I will too.”

“Beel, you’re the Avatar of Gluttony; that’s near impossible.”

“I haven’t eaten your soup sitting right there,” he points.“And I won’t eat another bite if you don’t either.”

I turn to face him, he is serious.I’ve come to learn his different expressions, and though I know he is hungry since his stomach is growling against my back, he doesn’t move to eat.

“I can’t let you do that,” I whisper.

“And I can’t let you starve.”

Though embarrassed I lean my head back against his shoulder enjoying the warmth of his embrace.He then kisses my cheek again.

“Beel, thank you.For everything.”

“You did so much for me, and I want to do the same for you.(Y/N) I really like you,” he blushes softly.“And I want to show you everyday how beautiful you are to me.”

Feeling a bode of confidence I turn to place a kiss on his cheek in the same manner he did to me.We both look at each other, both feeling reluctant, but I know we want to close the distance.Before I can actually do it Beel smiles.

“I’ll give you a real kiss if you finish that bowl of soup.I made it just for you.”

“Uh…okay.Especially because you cooked it for me.”

I reach over to grab the steaming bowl of soup.I taste it and it’s rich and creamy.Beel always makes the best food.I take it slow so I don’t upset my painful stomach while Beel holds me in his embrace until I finish the entire bowl.

“That was delicious,” I smile at him.

“Really, let me have a taste.”

Beel grabs my chin to turn my head then place his lips against my own.As flushed as I feel I slowly kiss him back as he nearly devours my lips.When Beel hums in satisfaction he pulls away and looks at me with half lidded eyes and swollen lips.

“You are just what that soup needed,” he chuckles.

“Beel!”

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed,” he nuzzles my neck. 

I pull the blanket closer to me.

“Can we cuddle?I’m still cold.”

Without hesitation Beel lifts me up then sets me back in my spot on the bed.He then removes his jacket and shoes setting them off to the side then climbs in next to me.Feeling him draw closer I rest my head against his chest and he circles his arms around my plush waist.

“So soft,” he leans atop my head.“Let’s take a nap.”

Laughing softly I relax against him.

“I think Belphie is rubbing off on you.”

He kisses my forehead, and I smile to myself knowing that Beel likes me as I am.

“I’m taking care of Asmo tomorrow.”

“Beel!”

“I’m only going to change his face products.”


	3. Drunk Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some spoilers from a chat in the game with Lucifer. Also I picture Barbatos having an english accent >D

I was sitting in a bean bag chair in Levi’s room watching the new season of the Tale of the Seven Lords.We were three episodes in and Levi’s eyes were glued to the screen so much I had to poke his cheek to remind him to blink.While stretching my arms over my head I feel my DDS vibrate in my pocket, and it’s a text from Lucifer.

 **Lucifer** : (Y/n).

 **Lucifer** : (Y/n)!

 **Lucifer** : (Sends happy emoji)

 _Me_ : Lucifer?What’s going on?

 **Lucifer** : Hmm? Nothing.

 **Lucifer** : I suddenly felt the urge to chat with you.That’s all.

 _Me_ : You’re acting strange, you know?Not that I mind.

 _Me_ : (Happy emoji)

 **Lucifer** : Strange?I’d say this is how I usually act.

 **Lucifer** : Ah, but I may have had too many bottles of Demonus with Diavolo…

 **Lucifer** : And you know, he kept saying all these nice things about you…

 **Lucifer** : Let me tell you, I’m also happy you’re down here with us.

 **Lucifer** : …

 _Me_ : Lucifer, are you okay?

 **Lucifer** : Who even came up with the idea that whoever empties their bottle first, wins…?

 **Lucifer** : Oh, right. I did…

 **Lucifer** : My bad.Ah, my head is spinning.

 **Lucifer** : Good night (Y/n).

 **Lucifer** : Love you.

I immediately feel my face grow hot with a blush.Lucifer just texted me ‘Love you’ and it made my heart start racing.However, I have to understand that he is drunk; Lucifer never says nor texts anything like this.That’s how I know he’s gone.

“(Y/n)?” Levi pauses the episode.“Are you okay?”

“Huh?Y-yeah.Everything’s okay, why wouldn’t it be okay?”

“Uh, you’re face is all red.Are you sick?” he feels my forehead.

“I’m fine, just a little tired.I think I’m going to go to bed.”

“Neee?But we are about to get into the fourth episode!”

“I know but I think it’s time for me to turn in for the night.More energy to watch more episodes.”

“Eh, it’s just like you normies to give up so easily.”

“Yeah, okay I’ll see you later.”

I get up from my spot in the bean bag chair then playfully rub Levi’s head.He grumbles under his breath but doesn’t tell me to stop.I make my way out into the hall and hurry over to my room so I can call Barbatos.

_“Hello Sayuri?What a pleasant surprise.”_

“Hi Barbatos, how are you?”

_“I’m well thank you.Not that I don’t wish to speak with you but I feel that this is not a call between friends.How may I help you?”_

“Ah, sorry Barbatos but I just got a few texts from Lucifer and he seems drunk.Are he and Diavolo drunk?”

_“I fear they are, and Lord Diavolo is quite a mess.”_

“I figured, and I know how much Lucifer will hate for anyone, especially Mammon, to see him drunk and hung over in the morning.Is it alright if I come to pick him up?”

_“I think that would be best.Might I suggest you bring along one of the brothers to aide you.Lucifer has quite the mood swings when he is intoxicated.”_

“Good idea, I’ll be there soon.Thanks Barbatos.”

_“I shall await your arrival.Ta-ta for now.”_

Hanging up my DDS I grab my jacket and sneakers then make my way towards the kitchen.I know if there’s one brother I can count on, especially to keep quiet and not antagonize Lucifer, it’s Beel.As if on cue, I catch him in the fridge with a bowl of custard, and a pastry hanging from his mouth; spotting me he halts while his eyes widen.

“Don pell Rucipher.”

“I won’t tell Lucifer if you help me with something.You can even bring your snack.”

He swallows the pastry, “I’m in.”

***

“Good evening (Y/n), Beelzebub,” Barbatos greets.“You’ve made it safely.”

“I’m sorry it couldn’t be under better circumstances.”

“Barbatos, do you have some of those hellfire mushroom rolled cigar cookies?” Beel asks with his puppy eyes.

“Why of course.I set aside some for you and (Y/n) to show my gratitude.”

“Beel, you can have the cookies after we get Lucifer in the car.”

“Nnn, alright,” he pouts.

Barbatos leads us over to Diavolo’s study and there on couch is Lucifer sprawled out, his cape tossed across the room, tie undone, vest unbuttoned and shirt disheveled.Diavolo is in a similar state, but laid back against the couch on the floor, bottle in hand, and laughing in gibberish.These guys are smashed.

“(Y/n)!” Diavolo slurs.“Join us fer a drink!Yooou too Beel, hahaha!”

“Maybe another time.”

Lucifer peeks his head up from the pillow and a goofy grin graces his perfect face.

“Look who it is!My darling brother Beelzebub, and (Y/n)!” he hiccups.

I walk closer to the couch and place my hand on his face to steady his head so he can focus on me.His eyes are glazed over and he reeks of alcohol.

“Lucifer, we are here to take you home.Can you stand up?”

Instead of answering he turns his head to place his lips against my wrist causing me to blush.I shake my head and pull away.

“Beel, I-I think he needs help to the car.Can you please carry him?”

“Sure.Up and at ‘em Lucifer.”

While Lucifer giggles, Beel lifts him over his shoulder while I gather up Lucifer’s discarded coat and gloves.

“Aww why you leave me *hic*!”

“Sorry Diavolo, but it’s past both your and Lucifer’s bedtime.Another time we can get together, I promise.”

“I shall see you out,” Barbatos leads the way.

Lucifer dangles on Beel’s shoulder as Barbatos sees us to the door, then hands me a plate of the cookies for Beel.Beel then places Lucifer in the back seat of the car and I get into the driver’s seat.It’s better that I drive just in case Beel needs to subdue Lucifer.

“Phew phase one of the mission is complete,” I sigh while handing Beel his reward.

“Cookies!*Munch munch munch*” he smiles.“Mm, delicious.”

“Careful, we don’t want to get crumbs in Lucifer’s car.Last time that happened…”

Beel physically shivers.“I-I won’t *munch*…”

“Now, we just need to get him into the house unnoticed.Last I checked, Asmo was still at The Fall, Levi and Satan are in their rooms, Bephie is probably sleeping.”

“That just leaves Mammon,” he licks the plate.“What, you said no crumbs.”

“No, that’s fine.I just need to know where Mammon is because, if it’s not Satan, Mammon will definitely take advantage of knowing how drunk Lucifer is.Hell, he’s probably think the punishment is worth it.”

“Can’t argue with that.How about you text him to meet you in your room?He always comes when you call him, and that will give me a chance to hurry and get Lucifer into his room.”

“That’s a good idea.I’ll keep him busy, but can you text me after you put him in his room?”

“Sure,” he nods his head.

I reach over and squeeze Beel’s hand.

“Thank you so much for all of your help Beel.”

“Uh…you’re welcome.”

***

“So you’ll help me with this report?” Mammon asks.

“Of course, but can we work on it on Sunday.I like to relax Saturdays.”

“I guess,” he shrugs.“I actually have a shoot tomorrow so it works for me.”

“Gotta make that money,” I chuckles.

“Especially since Lucifer took Goldie away from me again,” he fake sobs.

“Oh, you’ll be fine,” I pat his head.

My DDS vibrates in my pocket and I open the messages.

 **Beelzebub** : He’s in his room now.

 _Me_ : Thank you so much.Did he give you trouble?

 **Beelzebub** : A little, knocked me over for no reason.

 **Beelzebub** : I think it’s the alcohol.

 _Me_ : I’ll take care of the rest, you go and get some sleep.

 **Beelzebub** : Thanks (Y/n).See you in the morning, I’m on kitchen duty!

 _Me_ : (Happy emoji)

 _Me_ : Can’t wait to have your cooking!

 **Beelzebub** : (Smile emoji)

“Oi!Are ya listening to me?!”

“Oh sorry Mammon.Beel just told me he is cooking tomorrow and I got excited.”

“He’s cooking, yes!” he fist pumps.“I thought it was me.”

“Nope.So you should go and get your beauty sleep before the photoshoot tomorrow.”

“I guess you’re right.Nite (Y/n).”

“Nite Mammon.”

He leaves my room and I go into the bathroom so I can grab some aspirin from my cabinet.Peeking out of my room I see if the coast is clear before I tiptoe quickly towards Lucifer’s room.I knock lightly, but don’t receive an answer.I turn the knob finding it unlocked, then make my way into the room. 

Lucifer is lying on his bed, suit and shoes still on.I shake my head then go into his bathroom to grab a glass of water, and then place that and the pills on his night stand.I lightly shake him to have him wake up so he can change.

“Come on Lucifer, we gotta get you into your pajamas and into bed.”

“Mmm,” he groans.

“I know, but you can’t sleep like this,” I go to take off his shoes then search his drawers for some pajamas.

He slowly leans up and clumsily tries to undo his tie and vest, but his fingers are fumbling over each other.I feel my face start to heat up as I realize that I’m going to help him change his clothes, and that includes undressing him.

“H-here, let me.”

I stand in front of him then reach over to undo his tie properly.Once that’s gone, I work on his vest, then his button up shirt.As more buttons come undone, and more of his porcelain skin is revealed, my mind starts to wander; especially at how much I would love to run my hands over his perfect physique.When I reach over to grab his pajama shirt, I feel a pair of hands come up to rest on my hips and he nuzzles into my neck.

“(Y/n)…you’re beautiful…”

“L-Lucifer you’re drunk.”

“Nooo, I’ve always thought you are beautiful.”

“Thank you,” I go to move his hands off of my hips.“But I don’t want us to do anything either one of us regret.”

Suddenly, he grips my wrist then pulls me on top of him and our lips meet in a sloppy kiss.I’m in shock that I freeze in place.He tastes of alcohol, but a slight hint of mint as well.We can’t do this, as much as I want to, I won’t take advantage of him.I pull away with a heavy blush and my head spinning.Lucifer has a blush of his own on his face, along with an expression of confusion.

“(Y/n) why—”

Lucifer has a small fit of hiccups before I hear him lurch and he pushes past me to rush towards the bathroom to toss his cookies into the toilet.The sounds coming from the bathroom was enough to calm down my sudden lust and heat in my stomach.Taking a breath I go into the bathroom to rub his back and help him recover from the sudden vomiting.I grab a wash rag to wipe his mouth and hand him another glass of water so he can rinse his mouth.

“Let it out, let it out.”

Lucifer spits into the toilet, and I also hand him a cap of mouth wash, knowing that waking up with remanence of vomit is the worst.He rinses his mouth with the mouth wash, flushes the toilet, then I help him stand and lead him back towards his bed.

“Sorry…I’m sorry…”

“Shh, it’s okay Lucifer,” I hand him his pants and hold him up so he can switch.“You’re okay, you just need some rest.”

Silently he pulls on his shirt and I help to tuck him into bed.

“I left you some aspirin Lucifer.”

“Thank you (Y/n),” he whispers.

Running a hand through his hair, I pull away to leave his room and make it back to mine.Once back I collapse onto my bed and sigh in relief that the mission to get Lucifer back is over, but now I’m frustrated.I don’t know if Lucifer will remember what happened between us, and I wish he was sober when he did it so I didn’t have to be confused.Changing out of my clothes I climb into bed and try to get some sleep even though my mind won’t stop thinking about Lucifer.

***

My DDS vibrates on the nightstand next to my bed, waking me out of a deep sleep.It keeps going off and I groan while reaching for it to read the group chat for House of Lamentation.

 **Lucifer** : I’ve got a terrible headache so I don’t want any of you causing any trouble for me.

 **Lucifer** : Understood Mammon?

 **Mammon** : Why ya gotta single me out, huh?!

 **Asmodeus** : What’s going on here? Lucifer isn’t feeling well?!

 **Asmodeus** : I can always nurse you back to health if you let me <3

 **Lucifer** : Asmo, would you like me to ban you from talking in the chat again?

 **Asmodeus** : (Terror emoji)

 **Belphegor** : you should knock it off, Asmo.Lucifer can be even worse than Satan when he’s in a bad mood…

Through my groggy mind, I typed out the only response I could muster thinking only of how Lucifer was feeling from last night to this morning.

 _Me_ : Are you hung over?

 **Lucifer** : (Y/n).

 **Lucifer** : Did it not cross you mind that you’re not exactly in the position to ask that without putting yourself in danger?

Excuse me?After everything I did for him last night and this is how he responds to me?Is this revenge on me not giving into him?What the actual fuck?

 **Asmodeus** : Wait whaaaat?! Lucifer, hung over?!

 **Lucifer** : If anyone thinks it’s a good idea to add to his conversation, you better be prepared to be hung from the chandelier tomorrow.

 **Leviathan** : Hey, who’s ready to watch the newest episode of “Devil the Detective”? I’m sure you’re dying to find out who the culprit is!

 **Leviathan** : (Hearts emoji)

 **Mammon** : Levi…

 **Asmodeus** : Levi…

 _Me_ : Levi…

 **Belphegor** : We’ll miss you…

 **Leviathan** : What?

 **Leviathan** : Hey, can someone PLEASE tell me what’s going on here?

 **Leviathan** : Oh…

 **Leviathan** : NOOOOOOO!

I shut my DDS placing it back on the night stand then bury my face back into my pillow.I understand that Lucifer is hung over, but that’s no excuse to act like an asshole especially since Beel and I went to all the trouble to get him home without making a scene.Given, I’m still half asleep and didn’t think to not ask if he’s hung over in the group chat.However, I can’t change Lucifer’s nature of being a prideful demon.

Another message comes through on my DDS and I decide to ignore it.It’s too early on Saturday to even be up!It dings two more times and I growl into my pillow before grabbing my DDS and opening the chat.One was from Beel and two others were from Lucifer.

 **Beel** : Are you okay?

 **Beel** : I don’t think Lucifer is thinking straight, especially when he threatened you.

 _Me_ : Yeah. Just trying to get some more sleep.I’m not really acknowledging him.

 _Me_ : Though he should be more thankful for all we did for him.

 **Beel** : Eh, it happens.Don’t take it personally.

 _Me_ : I’ll try.

 **Beel** : I’ll bring you some snacks later after you sleep in.

 **Beel** : (Smile emoji)

 _Me_ : You’re the best.

I go backwards and sigh before opening up Lucifer’s message.

 **Lucifer** : Can you please come to my room?

 **Lucifer** : I feel that we need to have a discussion.

 _Me_ : Don’t you have a headache?Plus I’m still trying to sleep.

 **Lucifer** : I feel my headache won’t get any better unless we speak.Please?

This is so unlike Lucifer to say please more than once.He might still remember what was said and done last night.I was torn at how to respond to him; I know we need to talk about this, and texting is not going to help.

 _Me_ : I’ll be right there.

 **Lucifer** : Thank you.

I get up, clad in my pajama pants and tank top, grab my throw blanket, then make my way to Lucifer’s room.Again, I knock lightly but this time I get a soft ‘come in’ in order for me to enter. 

“You came quickly, I thank you for that,” he says.

“You want to discuss something with me?”

“Yes.About last night.”

“What about it?”

“I hope you don’t think that I don’t remember what happened between us.”

I feel my face flush remembering the events from last night.

“I want to apologize for my behavior last night towards you.It was uncalled for, and I know I was intoxicated, but that is not an excuse for my actions.I hope that what happened last night does not interfere with our friendship, or your opinion about me.”

“So…last night was just a drunk spell.You didn’t mean anything you said?”

“I never said that.”

“Then what are you saying Lucifer?!” I snap.“You get drunk and tell me you love me, practically grope me, then kiss me, and all of that meant nothing to you!”

His eyes widen in shock at my outburst.I know that I should not be yelling at him or reacting this badly, but in a way he teased me and got my hopes up that maybe he cares about me more than a friend.Maybe in his drunken stupor he was really acting on his true feelings.Apparently I was wrong.Rubbing my head I take a deep breath to calm down.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell I’m just…”

Lucifer stands up and walks closer to me; I feel his fingers rub gently against my cheek.As much as I want to pull away, the closeness and his body heat feel so good.

“Again, I did not say that my actions were not without warrant.Though I wish that I was not as drunk as I was to act upon them.And I wish you did not have to see me at my lowest.”

“Lucifer, please just tell me the truth.It’s too early for me to read through the context.Just tell me.”

“I would rather show you.”

He tilts my head up slightly, then places his lips softly against mine.The kiss is subtle, but not sloppy and alcohol ridden like last night.This feeling encourages me to move closer and deepen the kiss.Our lips meld together perfectly and we don’t move too fast like he tried to last night.Feeling more comfortable I drop my blanket from my shoulders then wrap my arms around his neck which he responds to by gripping my waist.

It wasn’t long before we needed to pull away for air.That kiss literally took my breath away and I felt light headed.Lucifer notices this, which boosts his pride, and he places another kiss on my forehead.

“Did my point get across?”

“Yeah…though I would love to hear you say it,” I smirk.

“Hmph, you’re insatiable my little minx.”

“Is that so?”

His hold on my hips tighten as he pulls me flush against his chest.His presence is making me dizzy, but in a good way.

“Come, I will recover better with you by my side.”

“W-with you?”

He nods while picking me up to place me in his bed then he climbs in beside me and pulls me close to his chest.I relax within his hold taking in his warmth and listening to his steady heartbeat which aids in lulling me back to sleep.

“I did mean what I said,” he mutters.“I love you.”

“Love you too Lucifer,” I mumble.


	4. Cling to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan x Reader

Humming to myself softly I place the books back on the shelves at the Royal Library.I’m far enough in the back that no one would shush me for humming.The only thing I’m not so keen on in this library are the high shelves.Not just four shelves up, I’m talking nearly four stories up and of course I have to put my cart of books on the top shelves.Even better, I’m scared of heights.

“Phew okay (Y/n), you can do this.Just don’t look down.”

I climb up the ladder peg by peg feeling my heart starting to race.

“Don’t look down, don’t look down, don’t look down.”

I make it to the top shelf and carefully put books back in their place, but I’m still trembling so bad.As I reach over to slide the last book into place, I feel the ladder wobble and I lose my grip.From being at the top I’m suddenly falling towards the ground, too terrified to even scream.Before I feel the cold floor beneath me, a pair of arms wrap around me catching me just before I hit.

“(Y/n) are you alright?”

“S-S-Satan?”

“That would have been quite a fall had I not been nearby.”

Satan sets me down on my feet and I straighten out my clothes that came out of place during the fall.I adjust my glasses on my nose then glance up at my boyfriend.

“Thank you very much for the catch.I really owe you one,” I smile while grabbing his hand.

“It’s not a big deal,” he pulls his hand away.“I can’t allow for our human exchange student to become a flattened pancake in the library.Your blood would stain the marvelous books in the Ancient Arts section.”

“Oh,” I move some hair from my face, “for a moment I thought you were concerned.”

Stepping away from Satan I roll my cart towards the back room and clock out before I leave the library.

“Hey wait up!”

I turn to see Satan running over to meet up with me.

“I deeply apologize if what I said offended you.”

“You didn’t offend me.”

“Well whatever I did say clearly has you upset.”

“You could make it up to me by spending some time with me tonight.Maybe a movie?”

I try again to hug his arm as we are walking back, but again he pulls away.Sighing to myself I give up then adjust my glasses.Lately, Satan has been becoming distant from me.Holding hands, hugging, even his small pecks to my cheek have all stopped.I’ve been trying to let it go, give him some space, but just like today I really hate that he just disregards me.

“Not tonight.Unfortunately, I’ve got another graveyard shift tonight with Belphie at the Mausoleum.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Perhaps another time.”

“Yeah I guess.”

We fall in step with each other until we make it home, and he immediately goes up to his room, not even inviting me to hang around before he starts his shift.Taking another breath I walk into the common room to see Asmo sitting on the couch painting his nails.

“Ah (Y/n)!” he holds up his hand.“What do you think?Is it too light?”

“I think it’s definitely your color.”

“Yeah I think so too!” he smiles brightly.“So how was work?”

“It went well, until I fell off the top of the ladder.”

“Whaaat?You fell?Did you hurt yourself?”

“No,” I shake my head.“Satan caught me before I hit the ground.”

“Aww, your Wrath in shining armor saved you did he?Where is he now?”

“He went up to his room before he goes to his second shift I guess…”

“Why aren’t you with him?Ya know, maybe help him relax before he goes.Give him a deep tissue massage, or take a bubble bath together.Oh~ just thinking about it is getting me excited!”

“No I don’t think he will like that.”

“How can he not?Anyone, demon, angel, or human would love to have you give them a rub down with lotion.Especially me!”

“Asmo!” I blush.“Stop trying to embarrass me!”

“I’m not embarrassing you, I’m encouraging you,” he laughs.

“Well what Satan and I do in our time is our business, and no one else's.”

“Ooh, is there any business?Details details!I must know, is he soft or rough?”

“Asmo it’s not like that!”

“Oh, no fun at all?That’s boring.”

I feel my face is completely red in embarrassment at Asmo’s pestering.Satan and I have been intimate a few times but it’s not something I openly would ever brag about.But the more Asmo teased me, the more I feel a sadness at how much Satan and I have not been so close as of late.I miss cuddling and holding hands; I was always a touchy feely person, as were my friends in the human realm, and I thought Satan understood that.Maybe I am too clingy.

“Hey, why are you crying?”

Asmo touches my cheek where there are a few tears falling.Realizing that Asmo is worrying, I wipe my tears away then smile at him.

“It’s nothing Asmo, don’t worry.”

“(Y/n)—”

“You know I smell like dust, I think I’m going to go take a quick shower and study for my Spells exam.I’ll see you later Asmo.”

I quickly leave the common room to go upstairs, and I head straight to Satan’s room.Once I get there, I knock on his door but I don’t get a response.I knock again and hear a small grunt so I take that as a clearance to enter. 

I see that Satan in on his bed with a book on his chest and his eyes closed.I drop my bag then climb into his bed next to him and try to cuddle beside him.Once I come close enough to lay my head on his shoulder he wakes up then tries to lean away.

“What are you doing here?”

“I thought I could maybe take a nap with you—”

“I can’t even get a nap without you getting in my space!Must you constantly cling to me?!It’s becoming more than an annoyance (Y/n)!”

“I’m being annoying—”

“That is what I just said!”

I feel his wrathful aura surround him as he gets angry with me.I feel nervous and slowly get away from him.

“I wish you would realize that I don’t want you in my space constantly, stop being so clingy!”

“F-fine!” I yell while going to grab my bag.“I won’t cling to you anymore!”

I leave his room in a rush and try to hurry to my room, however before I get there I run into someone making me fall to the floor.

“Ow!”

I look up to see that I had ran into Levi who was clutching a new Funko pop.

“Oh, Levi I’m so sorry!”

“What’s the rush (Y/n), you almost crushed my new Ruri-chan Funko!”

“I didn’t mean to run into you, I’m just…I’m sorry.”

I stand back up and offer him a hand up which he is reluctant to take at first, but allows me to help him up.I take back my hand then back away to go into my room and shut my door.

“I-I wanted to show you my new Funko…” I hear Levi’s voice behind my door.

I lock my door then slump over to my bed still shaken from feeling Satan’s wrath.

***

“I wonder where (Y/n) is?” Lucifer asks.

“Probably still in her room, she didn’t look so good last night,” Levi mentions while not looking up from his game.

“(Y/n)’s sick?!” Mammon wonders. 

“When did you notice this Levi?” Lucifer questions.

“When I ran into her last night,” he pulls on his headphones while getting up from the table.

“If (Y/n)’s not feeling well I could always make some of that chicken soup for her,” Beel offers.

“I could help you,” Belphie says, “make sure you don’t eat it before you give it to her.”

Before Beel and Belphie could get up from their seats, the front door opens capturing their attention.

I walk into the house after an early morning stroll, I didn’t even know how long I was out.I had a hard time sleeping last night after Satan went off on me and I thought I could clear my head with the cool breeze outside. 

“(Y/n)!Where were you?” Asmo questions.

“Levi said you were sick,” Mammon says.

“She’s obviously fine,” Satan says curtly while sipping his coffee and not lifting his gaze from his book.

I don’t even have a response, for any of the brothers.Instead I offer a small smile then venture into the kitchen for a small snack and something to drink while avoiding the stares of the others.I’m not going to give in and cry in front of them, nor will I go and try to cozy up to my boyfriend again.If I can even call him that anymore.

I see that there is a piece of pumpkin pie still left from Diavolo’s Halloween party, but I did not know if it was Beel’s or fair game.I grab the plate then head back into the dining area.

“Is this anyone’s slice of pie?If not would it be alright if I have it?”

“Sure, you can go ahead,” Beel answers.

“WHAT?!”

Everyone looks at Beel shockingly as he actually let a piece of pie go.

“Thank you Beel.”

“Are you going to join us here?” Lucifer asks.

My eyes drift over to Satan and as much as I would like to take my seat next to him, I do not want to make him mad at me again.

“No, I think I’m going to study upstairs.”

“It’s a Saturday!” Mammon calls.

“Yeah we are supposed to go shopping later!” Asmo complains.

“Maybe another time Asmo.Thanks again for the pie Beel.”

***

“Okay what’s going on with her?” Belphie speaks up. 

“Satan, not to pry but what did you do?” Asmo questions harshly.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Well you should, especially since you’ve obviously made her sad.It was written all over her face yesterday.”

“I highly doubt that’s true.”

“Uh, I am the most people person of this group and I can read facial and body expressions.What’s the matter with you?”

“Now that you mention it,” Levi removes his headphones.“She ran into me after leaving your room last night.”

“What goes on between (Y/n) and I is our business not any of yours.”

“It is our business if you are treating her disrespectfully,” Lucifer sneers.

“Back off Lucifer.(Y/n)’s my girlfriend not yours, so it should not concern you.Now I need to get to work at the library.”

Satan stands up from his seat then goes to leave, not cleaning up his plate just to irritate Lucifer.Smirking to himself he travels up the stairs to gather his jacket and DDS.On the way he halts noticing that (Y/n) is not already holding out his jacket for him at her door.She usually tries to be attentive to him, especially because he does fail to take care of himself at times.Even when they are working together at the library she will make both lunches to make sure he does not skip a meal.

Blinking to himself, Satan realizes that he was actually staring at (Y/n)’s door for quite a few minutes, and he really needs to get to work.Looking at his watch he decides to not disturb (Y/n) and hurry along to work while avoiding his brothers.

***

Towards the evening Satan walks back to the House of Lamentation, and is not greeted by his girlfriend.

“Strange,” he mumbles.

“What’s strange?” Belphie walks past him.

“(Y/n) did not greet me.Where is she?”

“I haven’t seen her leave her room.Perhaps you should ask Mammon, he was there earlier.”

“Where are you going?”

“Work, Beel is at Hell’s Kitchen and I must help him close and not let him eat what’s left in the fridge.”

“Yes, we do not need another complaint,” Satan sighs while waving.

After Belphie leaves Satan frowns pondering why (Y/n) still has not left her room?He places his hand into his pocket then makes his way upstairs.

***

“Ohh, my head.”

I can’t believe that I actually gave myself a fever from stress; I didn’t even know that was possible.I’ve been holed up in my room trying to sweat it out, and all I can think about is Satan and how he has been treating me.Sure I may be clingy, but that doesn’t mean he can treat me so bad; if I was so ‘annoying’ he could’ve just talked to me instead of shrug me off and yell at me.

Sighing to myself I reach for my DDD and check to see if I have any messages, besides from Asmo and Mammon.There is a couple from Satan shockingly.

**Satan** : (Y/n), you are not texting me as usual.

**Satan** : Did you truly fall ill as the others mentioned?

He sent those hours ago, I must have been sleeping.I usually love to talk to Satan, and check on how he’s doing, but I’m not going to.He wants space I’ll give it to him.

**Knock knock**

“(Y/n), are you still in there?”

Speak of the demon and he shall appear.Did it take barely a day for him to notice my absence?I’m actually scared to see his reaction, and I don’t feel well enough to experience his wrath.

“(Y/n), can you please let me in?We need to talk.”

Groaning I get up from my bed and hesitate at the door.

“I thought you wanted your space?”

“Please Kitten, I need to see you.”

Damn him and that nickname, gets me every time.I click the lock open and I immediately back up and return to curl up in my bed under the covers.He nears the bed and takes a seat but I scoot to the opposite side as much as I can so that he gets the hint.

“About yesterday,” he starts.“It got out of hand, mostly on my part.”

I hum a response so he knows that I’m listening, but I’m not turning around or getting in his space.I feel his hand touch my shoulder through the comforter and I involuntarily flinch away from him.

“Are you afraid of me?”

Still I stay silent, I don’t know how to respond to him.

“(Y/n) I am so sorry, really I am.I’ve been frustrated lately with working so much, and other things with Lucifer on my case but that’s no excuse and I understand that.Kitten none of it was your fault it’s all mine.”

“Maybe it was my fault too,” my voice cracks.“I don’t mean to be so annoying to you.”

“Kitten you are not annoying, at all.I didn’t mean what I said, I was just frustrated.I understand you are a very close person, and that’s how you communicate your love for others and your love for me.”

Slowly I turn over and face Satan who has a solemn look on his face.His brow scrunches as he sees my flushed face so he reaches over and softly lays his hand against my forehead.

“You’re burning up!Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Didn’t wanna bother anyone, or get in their space.I can ride it out.”

He sighs following how I’m repeating the things he said to me, and I can see in his features it saddens him.

“Not alone.Starting now, I will be taking care of you.”

“You just got off of work—”

“You’re more important, and I haven’t shown you that.I am really sorry for how I have treated you and I want to make it up to you.What do you need me to do?”

“If you are willing…some tea and soup would be nice.”

“Coming right up,” he smiles softly while getting up.

Before he leaves, he leans over and presses a kiss to my heated forehead.

“I’ll be right back.”

Well this is encouraging; he actually is being like his old self towards me now.What happened to make him so angry?I know he’s the Avatar of Wrath, but why did he suddenly just change?I don’t know, maybe I’m reading too much into it.Everyone has their bad days, especially when he goes at it with Lucifer.We just need to talk and maybe now is a better opportunity.

Soon Satan returns with a tray with tea and a big bowl of soup.He sets it down on my nightstand then sits down on the edge of the bed and feels my head.

“You’re still warm.I also brought you some ibuprofen, perhaps it will help you rest easier.”

“Thank you,” I move to sit up with my back propped up on pillows.“You don’t have to stay, I’ll be fine.”

“I want to stay, if you’ll have me.”

I smile softly at him then attempt to reach for his hand out of habit, but I stop myself.Instead I reach over for the tea and drink some to soothe me.Suddenly I feel his hand grasp my free one then lace his fingers with mine.

“Kitten, please don’t avoid me any longer.”

“Did you really notice my absence?”

“Of course I did, you don’t know how much I actually missed your presence.Especially when I did not hear from you.”

“You mentioned you have been stressed lately, is there anything you would like to talk about?Maybe I can understand and not crowd you so much.”

“You do not crowd me,” he squeezes my hand.“I’m sorry that I made you feel that way.I’ve just been working longer hours, but it was all worth it.”

“Why is that?”

“For this.”

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small red velvet box.I feel my face flush and not from the fever.He opens the box and inside is a black gold ring with emerald stones along the midsection, and one round emerald in the middle.

“Satan…”

“This is a demon charm promise ring.It’s the only emerald version in all of Devildom, and I worked long hours so I can save up enough to buy it for you.When a demon gives this to the one they love, a part of their power goes to their beloved.”

I feel happy tears form in my eyes.

“That’s the first time you’ve ever said you love me.”

“I didn’t directly say it, but yes, I do love you.Will you accept my promise to be your demon, more than a contract, but bonded?”

“Yes, I love you yes!”

Smiling happily, Satan pulls out the ring and places it on my finger.Once it’s in place, the emerald glows and I feel a warm surge flow through my body binding me to Satan. 

“Thank you Satan.I could kiss you but I don’t want to get you sick.”

He leans forward inches from my lips.

“You can’t get me sick, so don’t hold back.”

Leaning into him I close the distance and connect my lips with his soft ones.Satan tangles his hand in my hair pulling me flush against his chest deepening the kiss showing me how much he loved me. 

***

I place a cool cloth against Satan’s forehead as he lies propped up in his bed.

“I told you that I would get you sick.”

“Since this is your fault nurse me back to health.”

I hand him some medicine to take, then adjust his blanket.

“Get some rest, it’ll blow over soon.”

“Cuddle me and I’ll get better faster.”

“I don’t want you to give it back to me, I just got over it!”

“Please Kitten,” he pouts.

“Oh,” I groan.“All right.But I’m wearing a mask.”

“Fine by me.”


	5. Wasn't Just the Pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo x Reader  
>  Fluffiness!

My DDD goes off signaling that I received a text so I reach over from my spot on the couch to see I received a text from Lord Diavolo.Instantly I blush, we have not spoken since the incident with the Lunatic Pudding.We got very close, in an intimate way but he had enough self control to actually hold himself back.I’ve been curious if it was the pudding talking or if he really meant what he said about wanting to keep me.

Another ring goes off ripping me from my embarrassing thoughts so I can pay attention to my DDD.

**Diavolo** : (Y/n) are you busy this afternoon?

**Diavolo** : Barbatos has left for the day to the market and I’ve been rather lonely :(

I feel touched that he would contact me when he’s lonely, and my face heats up because I want to hang out with the prince again, but I don’t want to come off too desperate.

_Me_ : But I thought you had to have a meeting with Lucifer over tea?

**Diavolo** : He rescheduled and is currently preoccupied with Mammon.

_Me_ : Why am I not surprised lol

_Me_ : (Meh emoji)

**Diavolo** : It does seem that he does get himself in quite the bit of trouble :)

_Me_ : Tell me about it.Well I’m not doing anything but lounging at the moment.I’m available to hang out if you want.

**Diavolo** : Great!I’ll come to pick you up in a few.

_Me_ : Should I dress nice?

I had already sent the text before I could think about it.Why would I say that?It’s not a date…right?

**Diavolo** : Anything you wear is lovely :)

My blush becomes more fierce; he thinks I’m lovely?No, it can’t be.Diavolo is just a very nice and charming demon all around.Shaking my head I get up from the couch and hurry to my room so I can clean up and change my shirt.I apply a little eyeliner and some lip gloss, brush my hair so I can leave it down, then change out of my pajamas into some dark jeans and a (f/c) v-cut shirt. 

I receive a text from Diavolo saying that he is here I grab my backpack purse, then hurry downstairs.

“Where are you going in such a rush?” Asmo catches me at the bottom of the stairs.“Don’t you look all dolled up!”

“Oh, Lord Diavolo asked to hang out with me,” I move some hair behind my ear.“So he’s here to pick me up.”

“Ooh~!” he gushes.“Are you going to get more friendly with the Dark Prince?I’m so jealous!”

“It’s just hanging out Asmo, I’ll be home later.”

“Have fun!” he waves.

I wave back at Asmo then head out to the front of the house where Diavolo is standing against his car wearing a black dress shirt with a few buttons open, and regular dress pants.The smile he offers me as I approach brightens his beautiful features and I can’t help but feel my heart start beating a little faster.

“H-Hi Lord Diavolo.”

“Please (Y/n) we’re friends, you don’t have to call me ‘Lord’.Just Diavolo is fine.”

He reaches over to open the door for me to get in his car and I smile at him while climbing in.He shuts the door then goes over to climb into the driver’s seat then pulls away from the House of Lamentation.

“So, uh, where are we going L—Diavolo?”

“I was thinking we can spend an afternoon in the town, maybe try Madam Scream’s new dessert that Beel mentioned to me the other day.”

“I hope it’s not more Lunatic Pudding,” I chuckle.

“No indeed, I wouldn’t want to have another incident.”

Diavolo drives us into town then we enter into Madam Scream’s cafe.We stand back to look at the menu and I see that there is a new special: Hellfire Chocolate Sticky Buns.I feel myself perk up, I haven’t had sticky buns in a long time.

“You seem to be a little happier,” Diavolo mentions.“See something you would like?”

“Yeah,” I nod.“I think I’m ready to order.”

“Alright.”

We walk up to the counter and the girl gives us a smile but blushes when she see’s Diavolo beside.

“Oh my Lord Diavolo, it’s a pleasure to see you here today.”

“Hello,” he smiles.

“What can I get for you?”

“(Y/n) you go first.”

“Okay.May I have the special Hellfire Chocolate Sticky Buns and a Blue Paradise please?”

“Of course,” she rings up.“And for you my Lord?”

“I’ll have some of the Lemon Ice cookies and a Sparkling Fresh Bloody Soda.”

“Alright, will that be on one order?”

“No I can pay for mine,” I reach into my purse.

“No please,” Diavolo places his hand over mine.“Allow me.”

He offers his card to the girl before I can protest and she scans it for the payment.After he receives our receipt he leads us over to a vacant table.

“Thank you very much, but you didn’t have to do that Diavolo.I could have paid for mine.”

“Yes but I was the one who invited you to come along with me.I must insist I treat you for giving up your afternoon to spend with me.”

“I didn’t give up my afternoon,” I move my hair while chuckling.“I was lazying about today.”

“I can understand that, Lucifer mentioned that you studied extremely hard on your potions exam.To the point Solomon discovered you asleep in the RAD library.”

“That’s embarrassing…” I rub my cheek. 

“I am pleased you’re so dedicated to your education at RAD, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.Also, you are quite adorable when you are asleep,” he smiles.

“W-Why would you say that?” I blush while turning my head.

“I can’t help it, especially when you took a small nap in my room after all that running.”

“Hi there,” the cashier interrupts.“Here’s you’re orders.”

“Thank you,” we say.

She places down the drinks and desserts then offers a kind smile to Diavolo before leaving.

“You are quite popular oh Dark Prince of Devildom,” I try to change the subject.

“I get that a lot,” he takes a sip of his soda.“But really sometimes I don’t know if it’s out of obligation or actual admiration.”

“Well in my opinion,” I look up at him, “I think you’re a really nice and successful demon.”

For a moment he pauses mid bite of his cookie before reaching over and placing a hand over my free one on the table.

“That really means a lot (Y/n), especially coming from you.”

“Y-You’re welcome,” I blush.

He holds my hand for a moment before pulling away and I take a bite of my sticky bun.My mouth bursts with a sweet and savory warm flavor from the doughy treat.I hum in delight and go in for another bite feeling happiness burst from my belly.

“You seem to be enjoying that new special.

“This is delicious,” I smile.“Would you like to try some?”

“I would please.”

He leans forward and opens his mouth slightly, so I cut a piece and feed it to him.He keeps his eyes on me until he starts chewing and his eyes close in satisfaction.

“You’re right (Y/n), it is delicious.I should have ordered that.”

I chuckle softly seeing some of the powdered sugar get smudged on the top of his lip.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’ve got a little powder,” I reach over with my napkin to wipe it off.“There.”

“Heh, thank you.Those sticky buns may be a little messy, but they are worth it.”

“Well I don’t mind sharing, these buns are quite large.You can have the other one.”

“Are you sure?I got it for you.”

“I insist.”

I push the plate in between us and he grabs a fork of his own then munch on the sticky buns.Diavolo begins to tell me about what happened in the council this week and how each of the council members are assisting in making changes to the new electives being available to the students of RAD.

“Honestly, I don’t know if I could really trust Asmodeus in the new film class.Who knows what he would record.”

“True, but he does do great makeup tutorials,” I mention.“But Levi is really good at filming and editing, he even recognizes issues in cartoon editing from the various anime shows.”

“That he does.You have a good eye for the brothers’ talents.”

“Living with them gives me an advantage.”

“That is true, I bet they all keep you on your toes.”

“Yeah, there’s never really a dull day in the House of Lamentation.”

“Is that why you don’t come often to the castle because you are so busy?”

“That’s not true, I just think you’re quite a busy man and I never thought that you would want to hang out with me.”

“I don’t see why?I thought we got along quite well, especially when I helped you during the pudding incident.”

“We do it’s just…you’re a prince, and I’m just a normal human.Not really a person worth hanging around with.”

“Hmm…”

Diavolo suddenly stands then comes to my side, grasps my hand then raises it to his lips to place a soft kiss on my knuckles.

“My Lady,” he smiles charmingly, “would you allow this humble Dark Prince to show you how good of a friend I can be to you?”

A heavy blush warms my cheeks having him act this gentlemanly towards me. 

“Yes please.”

Wow, I did not mean for it to come out so love-stricken as it sounded.Diavolo takes that as an encouragement and pulls me to my feet then leads me out of the cafe towards the plaza hand in hand.His hand is warm and I feel myself squeeze his hand back. 

He then leads me over to a nearby arcade where we play multiple midway games trying to win some prizes.Diavolo is really good at the ski-ball and basketball, but I best him at the ring toss.I am able to win a big bear for it but Diavolo insists he carry it for me then again takes my hand in his.

After spending a few hours in the arcade, we make our way to the top balcony to overlook the cities lights.It’s a nice view from up here and even better with him by my side.

“I’ve had fun this afternoon Diavolo, much better than vegging on the couch.”

“Indeed, perhaps we can do this more often.Together you and I,” he suggests.

“I would really like that,” I smile.

Our hands that are still connected he brings up again to place a kiss on the back of mine.

“You know (Y/n), I really do like you.More than just a friend.”

“So you’re saying that it wasn’t just the pudding talking when we were together and you protected me?”

“The pudding heightened my affections for you.Truly it was taking every sense of control I had to not lock you away and keep you for myself.”

“What if,” I blush, “you don’t need to lock me away?”

“Are you saying you would like to become more than friends with me?”

I nod my head while looking away.

“Be careful (Y/n) once something is mine,” he tips up my chin, “I am not willing to let it go so easily.”

“What if I don’t want you to?”

Smirking he lowers his head to place a tender kiss on my lips while moving his hand that’s on my chin to my waist pulling me closer to his towering form.I release the bear in my free hand then place it on his shoulder bringing him slightly closer.I can feel the prince smirk against my lips then push me up against the railing as our kiss deepens.

Feeling excitement boil within me so I bring both hands up to coil around his neck as his hands tighten around my waist.His tongue prods at my lower lip asking for entrance which I playfully deny.A growl emanates from his chest so one of his hands reaches lower to squeeze my ass making me give in as his tongue raids my mouth. 

My face is burning hot, we are making out in public, and it just so happens to be the most important demon in all of Devildom.He is touching me so tenderly while his hot tongue is dominating my own claiming my mouth for him alone.When he finally pulls away from me I am breathing heavily; I have never been kissed like that before.Surprisingly I want more, but I hold back because I’m feeling eyes watching us.

Diavolo leans down again to kiss my cheek then move over to my lips again, but I turn my head.

“What’s wrong?”

“Everyone is watching,” I place my head against his chest.

“So, let them watch.”

“Diavolo!”

“You’re adorable,” he laughs.“Let every demon know you’re mine now.”

“Why does that scare me?”

“Do not fear Love, no one would dare touch you.I will always protect you.”

“Can we please leave?”

“Are you embarrassed?That’s so cute.”

“Diavolo please.”

Smiling he places a kiss on my cheek then takes my hand again leading us away from the balcony and back down towards his car.We pile in and he starts driving us back to his castle. 

“You’re not dropping me off?”

“I wanted to spend a little more time with you.Barbatos is cooking Shadow Hog Ramen tonight for dinner.If I remember you enjoyed this dish last time we all went to the New Year party.”

“I do.I don’t think the brothers will mind if I’m late tonight.Not true Mammon will but Lucifer has to deal with him.”

“Excellent.”

***

“My compliments to the chef,” I rub my stomach.

“Thank you (Y/n), I’m so glad you enjoyed it.”

“Would you like some help cleaning up?I wouldn’t feel right for you to clean everything on your own.”

“Please do not worry, you are Lord Diavolo’s guest tonight.Please retire with him and I will bring you both some Hellfire Rose Tea.”

“My favorite.”

“(Y/n) would you join me?” Diavolo offers his hand.

I take his hand and he leads me up to his sitting area in his bedroom.I haven’t been here since that one time, but now it feels different.The nearby fireplace is already lit giving off a warmth to the room.There’s a small bar in the corner of the room and Diavolo pours himself a serving of a red liquid.

“Demonus?” I ask.

“You have a keen eye,” he walks over.“Would you like some.

“No thank you, I just remember that both you and Lucifer enjoy this drink.I do remember a drinking contest you both had some time ago.”

“Yes the hangover was quite painful after that.”

I laugh at his admission and that’s when Barbatos comes in to place a platter of tea down for us.

“Thank you Barbatos,” I say.

He bows then exits the room leaving us alone together.I take one of the teacups and sip on the tea, it’s brewed perfectly as expected of Barbatos.His cooking and drink preparation is no less than perfect.

“I take it Barbatos has outdone himself once again.”

“He always impresses.Are you going to have some?”

“Yes,” he places his glass down.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my cheek turning my head and Diavolo placing his lips atop mine once again.I’m shocked for a moment but I recover and kiss him back softly.

“Mmm, his tea’s never tasted better than on your lips.”

“You’re such a charmer,” I tease him.

He takes my teacup from my hands and places it on the table then is back upon me.This time I don’t hesitate to meet his kiss by winding my head around his neck pulling him closer.He trails his kisses from my mouth, down my cheek, and to my neck.I moan softly while tangling one hand in his fiery hair and arching up into him.

“Ugh~ Diavolo…”

“Keep saying my name like that,” he trails his hand down my side then grazes his teeth against my collar.

“Diavolo!”

***

Riiiiiing~Riiiiiing

Diavolo peeks his eye open hearing his phone going off on the bedside table.The warm body beside him stirs as he moves so he halts and tries to calm (Y/n) back into slumber by stroking her hair softly.She buries her face back into his bare chest allowing him to grab his phone that keeps ringing.

“Hello?” he answers groggily.

“ _Lord Diavolo_ ,” Lucifer adresses.“ _Have you seen (Y/n)?She is not answering her phone.”_

“You don’t have to worry Lucifer,” he smiles while stroking her cheek.“She is perfectly safe with me.”

_“With you?Lord Diavolo, what have you done with her?”_

“Nothing she didn’t want.You worry too much Lucifer, I’ve taken great care of (Y/n).”

_“Lord Diavolo, please don’t tell me that you—”_

“I’ve got to go Lucifer, I don’t want to wake up my princess.”

Diavolo hangs up his phone then turns over to embrace (Y/n)’s bare body back into his own.He kisses her brow then closes his eyes enjoying their moment of solace before he has to deal with the Seven Brothers complaints about keeping their human from them for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes please! Who wouldn't want this Dark Prince to show them a good time!


	6. Vendetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon x Reader

Humming to myself I finish checking out some books from the library then make my way home.I hadn’t realized how late it got, but then again it’s a pretty night with the moon out.My DDD goes off and Mammon is texting me.

**Mammon** : Babe are you on your way?

**Mammon** : I’m booooooored!

_Me_ : Calm down, I’m heading home now.

**Mammon** : (Kiss Emoji)

_Me_ : You’re cute <3

“Oof!”

I bump into someone and it knocks me flat on the ground.

“Hey!You could say excuse me!”

“So this is Mammon’s human eh?”

“What?”

I look up and see the towering form of a red-haired demon with pale eyes and dark skin littered with scars.He claws are drawn and he flicks them while giving me an intimidated sharp-tooth grin making me instantly sweat.I try to scoot back slowly but he stomps on my ankle and I hear the immediate breaking of bones.

“GAH!”

“Where do you think you’re going Human?”

I fight against crying in front this demon but he grinds his foot into my broken ankle and I cry out in severe pain.

“B-By t-the power of—ACK!”

He grasps my throat in his large hand, completely circling my neck then he lifts me off of the ground to bring me up to his eye level.

“Trying to call for help is hopeless little Human,” he presses his nose to my cheek and takes a big whiff.“You smell delicious.”

I start seeing black spots in my vision from lack of oxygen and I lose strength to fight against his grip.The demon laughs maniacally while dragging his elongated tongue along my cheek, tasting me.

“You’re not dying yet Human, not until you give Mammon my regards.”

***

“She’s late,” Mammon complains.“Doesn’t she know I need cuddles?!”

“Mammon enough with your whining,” Belphie yawns, “I’m trying to nap.”

“I’m not whining Belphie!I just miss her!”

“Must you be so loud?” Lucifer walks into the den while sipping a cup of coffee.“I’ve had a rough day and would enjoy an evening of solace without having to hole myself up in my room.”

Lucifer has felt uneasy all day, but it wasn’t clear what was the cause.Diavolo was affected too by this feeling and that’s why it was somewhat stressing Lucifer out.He had to assure Diavolo that he would look into anything that’s out of the ordinary but nothing came up immediately.

Mammon’s DDD starts ringing on the coffee table and he is quick to pick it up.

“The Chihuahua?” he answers the phone.“What’cha want?WHAT?!WHERE ARE YOU?!”

“Mammon what’s the matter?” Lucifer asks.

Mammon waves off Lucifer’s question as he’s focused on his phone call.

“No I’m comin’ right now!I DON’T CARE I NEED TO SEE HER!”

“Mammon, what’s going on?!” Lucifer demands.

Mammon lowers his phone and barely glances at the oldest.

“Something happened to (Y/n)!I’ve got to go to Purgatory Hall now!”

“What?!I’m coming with you!”

“Me too!”

“Whatever I’ve got to get there now!”

Mammon throws open the front door and stops when he sees a bloodied DDD left on the front porch.The cute moon key chain attached confirms that it does belong to (Y/n), Mammon had bought that for her.He reaches down and clutches the broken DDD in his hand and it makes his blood boil.

“Mammon, get in the car,” Lucifer says.

“Yeah.”

Mammon is silent the entire ride over to Purgatory Hall.Lucifer drove with little regard to anyone around, flying top speed to reach their destination and even Belphie didn’t comment on how fast he was going.The three demons are on high alert, Mammon more so than the others.

When they finally reach their destination Mammon doesn’t even wait for the car to completely stop, he is already out the door and heading up to Purgatory Hall.He pounds his fist on the door and impatiently waits for it to open while his brothers finally join him.They are greeted by Luke who allows them entrance but nearly gets knocked over by Mammon.

“Oi!You don’t have to be such a brute!”

Belphie helps to steady Luke while Lucifer gets a hold on Mammon.

“Where is she?!”

“I’ll take you,” Luke leads them upstairs, “but you have to be calm or you’ll break Solomon’s concentration.”

“Concentration on what exactly?” Lucifer questions.

“He’s working on healing (Y/n).”

All of them approach Simeon’s room where they see Solomon standing near the bed casting a spell over the beaten body lying on the bed.Simeon is keeping a watchful eye as the others walk in, but Mammon is the one who is immediately falls to his knees next to the bed.

His human, his girlfriend, is lying on the bed clothes ripped and torn, blood seeping out of open gash wounds along her torso, arms and thighs.Her right ankle is bruised and swollen to the size of a softball, and there are bruises and claw marks around her neck.Even her beautiful face didn’t survive whatever attacked her.

What’s worse is the fact that Mammon can smell a familiar scent of another demon on her.Who did this?Who would dare hurt his (Y/n) and think they were going to get away with this?

“What happened?” Lucifer questions.

“We found her like this,” Simeon answers.“Luke and I were walking home when we noticed a large demon towering over her, but he disappeared at the sight of us.I didn’t pursue because I felt that we needed to get (Y/n) help as soon as possible.”

“Did you get sight of the demon?What did he look like?” Belphie asks.

“I only caught a brief glimpse of him.”

“He did have upside down wings,” Luke adds.

“Upside down wings?” Belphie ponders.“I remember that somewhere?”

“Solomon, why the hell isn’t your magic working?” Mammon growls.

“Something is blocking me, is she marked somewhere?”

Lucifer waves a detection spell over (Y/n) and it glows around her neck.Mammon leans over her and moves the torn shirt aside on her shoulder to reveal a deep bite mark with a devil’s trap symbol in the middle.

“It can’t be…Lucifer?”

“That bastard.”

“Mm…”

“(Y/n),” Mammon placed his hand on her cheek.“Say somethin’, please.”

“K…K-Kobal…”

Mammon grits his teeth harshly before carefully winding his fingers through her hair and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“I’m so sorry…I’ll fix this I promise.”

“M-Mam…mon…”

“Shh, rest now.”

The others are watching with awe, never has Mammon acted this way with anyone.He backs away from (Y/n) then turns to face Simeon.

“She has a devil’s trap seal on her; she won’t be able to heal until either that demon removes it or I kill him.”

“Mammon.”

“No Lucifer, this is personal.Kobal…he did this to spite me, and he’s going to pay for it.”

“Perhaps we should focus on getting (Y/n) well again first,” Simeon suggests.“Perhaps I can go back to the Celestial Realm and ask Michael for the Healing Nectar; it’s strong enough to lift the devil’s trap.”

“Do you think he’s going to allow you to take that when (Y/n) has bonded with all us demons?” Lucifer points out.“Michael will not allow it.”

“I can try,” Luke suggests.

“I’m not waiting any longer,” Mammon approaches the door.“Do what you can, I’ve got a score to settle.”

Mammon leaves the others to tend to (Y/n) while heading out of Purgatory Hall to find Kobal.

“Lucifer aren’t you going to stop him?” Luke asks.

“Mammon may seem like a buffoon, but you forget he’s the second born and a warrior.He was feared on the battlefield during the Celestial War, and Kobal has just made a grave mistake.”

“If Kobal is alive and he did this,” Simeon points out, “he must have his legions as well.”

“I will inform Lord Diavolo and follow Mammon.Simeon, you and Luke go to the Celestial Realm and see if you can convince Michael to give you the Nectar.Belphie, you will stay here guard Solomon and (Y/n); contact the others to join you.”

“This is tiring, it sounds like the War all over again,” Belphie pulls out his DDD.“I’ll tell the others.”

“Good.”

“Be careful Lucifer; Kobal is unpredictable.”

“So is Mammon.Please do all you can.”

Solomon nods then reverts to his healing incantations while the others take up their roles to help save their human friend.

***

“Mammon wait,” Lucifer calls.“You cannot storm the Eastern Isle alone.Kobal could already have his legions waiting.”

“I don’t care Lucifer!He went after (Y/n), he hurt her so he can hurt me!”

“I know that!But what good will it do if you go in without a plan and get yourself killed.How do you think (Y/n) will feel?”

“Then what do you suggest?”

Lucifer morphs into his demon form and extends his wings.

“I go with you and we destroy them together.”

“Fine, but Kobal is mine,” Mammon snarls.

“As you wish Brother.”

Mammon extends his wings and flies off towards the Eastern Isle along with Lucifer.He needs to remind this lowlife just how powerful the Great Mammon can be.

Lucifer and Mammon tears through the legions standing guard at Kobal’s fortress with a vengeance.Lucifer summons bats while Mammon summons crows to attack and feast on the demons so they can storm the fortress.They fly over the walls while killing off some of the guards.

Lucifer summons his Fallen Spear to impale oncoming demons then pierces it into the ground to spread ice trapping his enemies in place before casting a blinding light to fry them to nothing.

Mammon breaks ahead with his obsidian lance decapitating guards and soldiers alike.His heart is racing like a starved tiger seeking his prey and will stop at nothing until he has it.He’s bloodthirsty, and being the Avatar of Greed he wants all of these demons to bleed.

“MAMMON!”

Floating above is Kobal smiling sinisterly and wearing the crescent necklace Mammon had bought for (Y/n).Mammon grits his teeth as he grips his lance tightly.

“You…” Mammon flies up to meet him.“You hurt my girl, big mistake.”

“Your mistake was leaving me to the Brair Witches.”

“You brought that upon yourself!This time,” electricity covers the blade, “you won’t be so lucky to escape with your life.”

Fire forms out of both of Kobal’s claws as he sneers at his challenger.

“You’re not so powerful without your brothers beside you oh Great Mammon.”

“Enough!”

Mammon charges at Kobal lance at the ready and Kobal goes to collide his claw with the blade.

“You’re gonna pay for what you did to (Y/n)!”

***

Mammon and Lucifer return to Purgatory Hall to see a few of dead demons on the front lawn with Beel and Satan standing by.

“You’ve come back,” Satan says.

“Are you okay?” Beel asks while looking at Mammon.

“I’m fine.How is (Y/n)?” Mammon asks.

“Did any of these demons get inside?”

“Everyone is fine,” Satan answers.“Beel and I took care of this lot.”

“What happened to Kobal?”

“He’s dead Beel,” Mammon limps past him.“He ain’t comin’ back this time.”

“Mammon, you need to have your wounds tended to,” Lucifer points out.

“I just need to see (Y/n), I need to know she’s okay.”

Mammon leaves his three brothers to go inside and up to Simeon’s room where (Y/n) is still lying on the bed unconscious and pale.

“Mammon!” Luke gasps.“What happened to you?!”

Mammon ignores everyone as he approaches Solomon then uses a recovery spell to summon a black beating heart.

“You need this to break the devil’s trap.Now heal her.”

Solomon nods while taking the heart in his own hand then utters his incantations to release the curse.Mammon nearly collapses but Asmo is there to catch him and help him over to a nearby chair.

“Mammon, you’re bleeding everywhere!Come on let me get you patched up!”

“No I’m not leaving,” Mammon nearly slurs from blood loss.

“Levi help me get him out of here.”

“Come on Mammon, up we go!”

Asmo and Levi take a reluctant Mammon into a nearby bathroom so they can held tend to his wounds.Asmo is exceptional at healing spells since he has flawless skin so it was nothing to help heal his older brother.

“You defeated all levels and killed the boss!Expert class!”

“Levi not now.”

Asmo finishes patching up Mammon and they go to see if Solomon was successful in healing (Y/n).Thankfully by the time they get back Solomon is sitting in a chair exhausted and (Y/n) is completely healed but still asleep.

“Yes it worked!” Asmo cheers.“Can we go home now?All this stress is not good for my skin.”

“Ugh walking is soon gonna be bad for your skin,” Belphie yawns.

“Hey!Not true!”

“I think this has been enough excitement for now.It might be best if you all take (Y/n) home and you all get some rest,” Solomon says.

“Yes, I’m sure Diavolo will be calling all of us for a meeting of the current events.”

“Hopefully Lucifer can deal with him,” Levi dreads.

Mammon ignores all of them while going to gather (Y/n) in his arms and leave.All he wants is to be home with her and he wants to apologize.The others avoid interacting with Mammon seeing his solemn face and decide it’s best to let him have his moment. 

Once they get home Mammon takes (Y/n) into her room and cuddles her tightly to his chest.he buries his nose in her hair whispering words of encouragement and kissing her softly.

“Please wake up.”

***

“Mammon?”

“Hm?” he doesn’t open his eyes.

“Mammon, wake up,” I poke his cheek.“I need to use the bathroom.”

“Nnn, but I don’t want you to leave…” he cuddles me tighter.

“Mammon!” I pinch his nose.

He snorts obnoxiously then lets go and I take the opportunity to escape from his grasp then paddle to the bathroom.I freshen myself up then take a look at myself in the mirror.I know I was covered in cuts and bruises but now they are gone.The only think left behind is a red spot on my shoulder that extremely sore.I remember Kobal bit me there and it was painful, I guess he marked me somehow but now it’s mostly gone. 

I shake my head then go back into the bedroom where Mammon is leaning on his arm waiting for me to return.I climb back in next to him and he is immediately pulling me into his embrace.

“Mammon?What happened?”

“Someone had it out for me, and decided to take it out on you to get to me.I’m so sorry,” he buries his face in my neck over my sore spot.“This is my fault.I didn’t mean for you to get involved in anything.”

“Mammon it’s okay,” I hug him back.

“No it’s not you got hurt!”

“But I’m fine now right?Did you do something to help?”

“Yeah…but I don’t want to tell you what I did.”

“Did you kill him?”

Mammon becomes silent as he keeps his face buried in my shoulder.His hands slightly tremble and I couldn’t distinguish if it was from fear or anger.

“Kobal hurt you,” he repeats.“I couldn’t forgive that!He had to die in order for you to live!”

He starts shaking then pulls away slightly to look at me and I immediately cup his cheek.

“I don’t want you to be afraid of me,” he mutters.“Especially if I told you everything that happened.”

“Mammon you saved my life,” I say, “I’m not afraid of you.”

“You say that now—”

I lean forward and hush him by pressing a kiss to his lips which he hesitates to return.It’s not long before he does calm down then starts kissing me back with vigor.His fingers card through my hair then forces his tongue into my mouth stealing my breath away.He pushes me back into the mattress as he climbs on top of me claiming my mouth.Oh he tastes so good, I can’t get over how good he tastes; a mix of mint and berry, like one of his favorite drinks.He then pulls away leaving me panting and flushed from the make out session.

“I’m not afraid,” I breathe heavily.“I love you Mammon.”

“I love you too, I just—”

“Don’t.I’m not afraid; I don’t want you to be afraid either.”

“The Great Mammon ain’t afraid of nothin’!”

“Good, then we can just go forward and I can say my boyfriend is a powerful demon who can protect me from anything.”

“Heh,” he kisses my cheek.“You always try to find light in everything don’cha?”

“We live in Devildom, so I have to try.”

Smiling he kisses me once again then turns us back over so I am laying on his chest.

“The Great Mammon won’t let this happen again (Y/n), I promise.”

“I trust you,” I lay my head on his chest.“Now can the Great Mammon buy me lunch later?”

“What me?!Buy you lunch?!I paid my debt I saved you.”

“I’ll tell Lucifer that you got ahold of Goldie.”

“Would you like pizza or something sweet?” he changes his tune quickly.

“Hmm, surprise me.”

“You’re lucky I love ya,” he kisses my head.


End file.
